Into Something Great
by Elemantalelf
Summary: On a mission for the kings, Felix meets auror Potter. He realized the auror is his mate. Now he must gain his trust before he can even think of wooing him. Will he be able to succeed?


Into Something Great

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

'Thoughts'

(Chpt 1)

Felix was in his room. He was waiting for orders from his kings. Since he didn't have a mate there wasn't much to do. Unlike some of the other vampires he didn't take a lover. He had read all the books in the place. He would have to get more next time he finished a mission.

"Felix!" Aro called.

He stood up and left his room. He went to the throne room. All three kings were there. He would have been alarmed except in twenty minutes their food would arrive. He stood in front of them and bowed.

"You called for me my kings?" He asked.

"Yes we did." Aro said. "There is a rumor floating around about immortal children being created in Britain. Investigate and report. If there are I shall send you some help taking care of the problem. Just remember that while we have a truce with the wizarding world in Britain they also hate us and will try to find a reason to take a vampire down. Be careful."

"Yes sir. I'll get on it right away. As for the wizarding world, well I'm always careful when it comes to them." He said. 'If they could they would have us branded like those wolves.'

"Good." Aro smiled and clapped his hands. "Have fun~"

"I will." He smirked before leaving.

Felix took the private jet to Britain. Once there he began his search. Not many of the covens were cooperating with him. They hated the Volturi with a passion. He never understood why. Sure they killed many covens but that was because they broke the law and put them all in danger. They never acted without proof and they only did what was best for vampires. He blamed the Cullens as well as Stefan and Vladimir.

He finally managed to get information when he told them he was investigating rumors of immortal children. Many had no idea but promised to come to him if he heard when a couple of nomads came to him.

"I heard you are looking for information on rumors about immortal children." The woman said.

"I am." He confirmed.

"I don't know much but many orphanages have reported children going missing." She told him.

"I sold a vampire a house in the countryside. She said she was looking to start a coven. Her name was Tara Reid." He handed him the papers. "That's the house she bought and the location."

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." They said and left.

Now that he had the information he was able to track her. He was only going to observe at first but what he found shocked him. The house was on fire. A second fire came from a pile of bodies. He could see that it was made of one adult and the rest were children. A wizard stood off to the side. That wizard was his mate.

"Holy shit." Felix cursed causing the wizard to turn.

"Who are you?" He asked, raising his wand.

"Felix. I am a vampire, tracker, and member of the Volturi guard. I was sent to investigate the rumors of immortal children being made." He said.

"I was just about to send word to the Volturi. I'm Auror Potter. I was sent to look into the disappearance of children from orphanages. The children were witches and wizards that were about to be given to a wizarding family. They had been abandoned by their non-magical parents or their squib parents for having magic. I found them here. Tara Reid, also known as Alana Clancy had taken magical children for the purpose of turning them. She wanted a magical vampire army of immortal children to take down the Volturi. I was going to send word when she attacked. I'm just cleaning up." The wizard looked at the children sadly.

"I see. How many children?" He asked.

"Twenty five." He said.

"Damn." He said.

"Exactly." Harry said.

The two were silent after that as they watched the house and bodies burn. Harry magically cleaned the area of the ashes that remained. He then turned and looked at Felix.

"I must report this to my bosses. I will be in Volturi soon to give them my report." He said.

"Alright. I shall let my kings know." He said.

Before the vampire could say anything more Harry apparated away. That made Felix sigh. He had been hoping to talk to his mate more. He turned and left. He knew that he needed to report to his kings.


End file.
